The Result of Love
by boterds
Summary: What can love really do to a person? Rated M for later chapters.


**The result of love**

_Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. I was never really the one to write, I was more of a reader. But this plot has been in mind for a couple of years and so I thought might as well try and write this little story. So I do apologise for any mistakes that I make in this story. Any criticism is welcome to help me improve my writing._

_This story may be a long one. Depends if I put unnecessary little side stories just for entertainment. I'm not a very witty person and I don't have good humour, so writing characters such as Yuffie, Cid and Barret may be a tad hard for me and could turn out too OCC, so I do apologies for the future :P In this story one main character will definitely be OCC and that's Aerith. I was thinking of using a different character or make up a new one, but the girl who inspired me to write this story reminded me so much of Aerith so I decided to use Aerith instead of making a new character. So be warned. LOL_

_This will be a Cloti, it will take time though and before you guys get disappointed I wanted to inform you that I will not introduce Cloud until later, only because I wanted to focus on Tifa's character and her struggles through life and her identity. Big spoiler but I think it's necessary for me to warn all of you lovely doll faces. Hope you enjoy _

_I don't own FF7 and any of its characters._

**The first**

There was a moment in time where it was unbearably sweet it felt surreal. However in this enchantingly beautiful moment came with a consequence. It completely ruined my life. But because I was blinded by love, it seemed to me that no bad will come out of this. It did not. It was the polar opposite. I was too consumed that I blocked any form of negativity within my relationship with my loved one. I should have been more aware, more cautious, looked for the sings that could have prevented my only one to disappear from my sight. I think the sings were given to me though, but my heart didn't want to believe it. To me, it didn't make sense. It never has and probably never will. If I was given the chance to go back, would I have really helped? Would I have persuaded my cherished one to stay by my words of comfort and love? In my mind I'd like to think so. But in reality, it's unknown.

During my high school years I was never the girl that got noticed. I was always conventional. I had normal amount of friends, I was neither pretty nor ugly. I had the average 'beauty' the average weight (a bit on the chubby side though), the average height. Even my features were not out of the ordinary that caught people's eyes, plain dark eyes that rivals the colour of my hair that cascades down the middle of my back. I never complained about my looks however. I focused more into my studies and getting into a prestige higher education. I may not be noticed for my looks, but I definitely wanted to be noticed for my ability to exceed in life. Success was the only thing I strived for. I was not expecting love to come my way, especially at a very young age.

I've had plenty of crushes in teenage years. That would not have come as a surprised. I was a normal high school girl, who likes to engage in girly activities. I just never pursued them. For most young girls, it was fun finding out about the opposite sex. It's exciting to find out their names, what their interests are and knowing whether or not they have interest in a particular girl. It was satisfying watching them from afar. Maybe fear of rejection stopped me from going after them. Or maybe I just knew that I was too young for these types of things. When I was young, watching romantic movies was my favourite thing to do. In these movies I have realised that the characters were always older than I was at the time, maybe that's what persuaded me to think that I was not suitable for romance then, not just yet.

I was at the age of seventeen when I got my first boyfriend. He was kind and thoughtful and he honestly did have the potential to steal my heart. But it wasn't meant to be. Instead I broke his heart. It wasn't until years later that I found out I was his first love. I was shocked to say, and I felt horrible. I did not feel the same way. I just thought he was the first guy to really notice me and he was so nice and I did have genuine feelings for him, it just wasn't love for me. I did miss him after wards, but it wasn't because I realised he was the one and I regretted breaking up with him, I just missed our friendship. I felt more horrible because the last two months of being together I was lying to him about my feelings, I dragged our relationship on. My eyes at the time was towards him, my body was next to his, my lips only touched his, but my heart ached for someone else and my thoughts were towards someone more beautiful more enchanting and, at that time for me, was definitely forbidden.

I remember the first time my eyes caught her eyes. It was the first thing I noticed. The most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever been exposed to. The connection we had hit me like a tidal wave. It was so strong, too strong for me to handle. It dragged me to unknown place, a place of serenity and peace. Of course as a girl, taught only to have romantic feelings towards boys, I didn't look too deep to understand what my attraction towards her really meant. I just believed that she was out of the world beautiful. No one could have rivalled her beauty. I thought, back then, the reason that I couldn't look away was due to jealousy. Her auburn hair shined so bright against the sunlight, it made her look ethereal. Her skin, so flawlessly perfect, matched the pink bikini she was wearing. Her body turned heads of everyone in the beach, she didn't have a girl's body, she had a woman's body. She was the epitome of Aphrodite, maybe even greater.

She was the one that started talking to me first, after an hour of just looking back and forth with each other. Her name suited her beauty. Aerith. At the time I didn't consider that her name will be carved into my heart for a lifetime. That her smile would remain in my memories, that her voice will be something that I'd miss. At the time I didn't consider that she will unlock my abilities and gifts but also take them away from me. At the time I didn't consider that I would have given her anything and everything she wanted. At the time I didn't consider the fact that my love started as soon as I met her eyes.

_Thanks doll faces for reading my first chapter of my first story. Hope it wasn't too bad. I think I kind of dragged it on a bit, but I'm happy that I'm finally started to write my story. Hope to update soon take care._


End file.
